The present disclosure relates to a naphthalenedicarboxylic acid dichloride production method.
Naphthalenedicarboxylic acid dichloride is useful as a resin raw material or a reaction intermediate of various compounds. A known naphthalenedicarboxylic acid dichloride production method is a method for example by which 2,6-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid dichloride is produced in a manner that 2,6-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid, thionyl chloride, and N,N-dimethylformamide are caused to react together. Another production method is also proposed by which 2,6-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid dichloride is produced in a manner that 2,6-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid and an imidoyl chloride compound are caused to react together in a large amount of a solvent (for example, 1,4-dioxolane or 1,2-dimethoxyethane). A still another method is proposed, as a production method of furandicarboxylic acid dichloride that is similar to naphthalenedicarboxylic acid dichloride, by which 2,5-furandicarboxylic acid dichloride is produced in a manner that 2,5-furandicarboxylic acid and a chlorinating agent are caused to react together at a specific reaction temperature for a specific reaction time in presence of N,N-disubstituted formamide.